theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungles of Gravitsappa
The Jungles of Gravitsappa is a small archipelago of tropical islands in the Central Sector. They are estimated to be in close proximity to the equator. The northwestern of these islands was one of the original six areas opened to hunters during DinoHunt's first hunting program. The expanded version was re-released in The Anniversary Tour. History Initially, only the northwestern island was used as a hunting reserve, as the rest of the archipelago was deemed unsafe for travel due to enormous volcanic activity. About a decade later, when the activity subsided, the larger southern island and its neighbors were deemed safe and opened for DinoHunt Corp clients. Geography The archipelago consists of two islands- Gravitsappa Minor to the northwest and Gravitsappa Major to the south- and several islets in between. The islands' topography is hilly and uneven due to years of seismic activity. Lava fissures on both main islands are a common sight. Coastal Region The coasts of the two Gravitsappas are made up primarily of sand, with patches of dunes having grass upon them. On the large southern beach and Northern smaller coast of Gravitsappa Major, ''Spinofaarus'' can be found swimming in the waters and basking upon the shore. Lava Cracks Along both of the islands, large cracks are seen in the ground that are filled with bubbling lava. This is due to the high level of volcanic activity which, while decreasing, is still very dangerous. Groups of ''Scaphognathus'' can be seen always flying over these volcanic cracks. A sauropod skeleton can be seen preserved in the lava. Lake A large, freshwater lake exists within Gravitsappa Major. It's used by the local dinosaur population as a water source and as a grazing area for ''Brachiosaurs''. Volcano In the heart of Gravitsappa Major, a large and active volcano exists within the mountains. Particularly daring hunters may travel through a small cave system beside it to witness a large pool of lava at its center, again being flied over by Scaphognathus. Huts On a small island between Gravitsappa Minor and Major a few small huts can be found. They are constructed out of leaves and branches. It was originally entirely unknown what exactly made the strange huts, but later investigation has shown they were built by ''Diracodon''. Rauisuchian Carcass A carcass of an unknown Rauisuchian can be found within the jungles of Gravitsappa Major. Vegetation Moss is the main ground cover on both islands. They are also known for their great variety of ferns and treeferns, which make up most of the foliage of the jungle. Gravitsappa Major also houses many palms, cacti and ''Clevandodendrons''. Appearances * The Jungles of Gravitsappa is the third playable map in Carnivores. * The extended version of the Jungles of Gravitsappa is the third map in Carnivores+. Trivia *The Jungles of Gravitsappa was originally made for Carnivores by Action Forms themselves. Eventually it was extended and made compatible for later Carnivores games by P.Rex, and was the last map to do so. *The unknown Rausuchian is a reference to the Poharex comics. Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores+ Category:Maps Category:Central Sector